The keyboard is an integral component to many computer systems and remains the primary means to insert (type) text. In the many years since its introduction, the keyboard has had some evolution such as the introduction of function keys, numeric keypads, and navigation keys. Nevertheless, these evolutionary enhancements have failed to overcome the keyboard's inability to efficiently navigate a graphical user interface (GUI) and invoke output actions therein. Specifically, the GUI exists as a spatially dependent interface whereby access to many of the different features and functionality of the computing system is obtained by interacting with various GUI elements (e.g., icons, menus, sliders, etc.) that graphically represent the features and functionality on-screen. Such interactions occur using one or more spatially dependent input devices such as a mouse, trackpad, or touchscreen surface. As a result, the keyboard remains relegated substantially to text insertion while a second input device is used to navigate and interact with the GUI.
Trackpad usage is becoming more prevalent as these input devices are commonly included in addition to full keyboards on typical laptop computing systems. As shown in FIG. 1, a trackpad 110 is often included below a full keyboard on many laptop computing systems. Trackpad usage is also becoming more prevalent as advanced trackpad functionality enables more efficient and quicker access to alternate functionality. For example, a multi-touch trackpad allows one or more detected touches to select a GUI element, and movement of one or more detected touches to drag the selected GUI element.
However efficient in the navigation of the GUI, the trackpad and other spatially dependent input devices are not ergonomically satisfactory nor reliably accurate when performing text insertion or typing operations. As a result, efficient usage of many computer systems remains dependent on at least two input devices: (1) the keyboard and (2) a spatially dependent input device such as a trackpad. While usage of two separate input devices allows a user to leverage the advantages of each input device when most appropriate, this dual input device usage nevertheless lends itself to sub-optimal operation of the computer system. Specifically, users waste time repeatedly moving their hands from one input device to the other and back again. Each such physical transition is preceded by a mental process to determine if such a transition is more or less laborious. For instance, the user may have to quickly gauge whether it would be preferable to use the backspace or delete keys many times and then re-type text, or use a pointer to reposition the cursor, make a correction, and then replace the cursor. As another example, a user may want to perform an action such as “save” and so must decide if they are certain of that key command in the current application, or if they should instead transition to the pointing device to invoke the command from a menubar, where they can visually confirm the location of the command prior to invocation. A single such transition may seem inconsequential, however there may be hundreds or even thousands of such transitions in a day of computing usage, which adds up to a significant amount of wasted time and effort. Moreover, the wasted time is compounded by the fact that transitioning to the keyboard requires the user to reposition her/his hand correctly over the home positions of the keyboard before resuming typing (i.e., the “A”, “S”, “D”, and “F” keys for the left hand and the “J”, “K”, “L”, and “;” keys for the right hand). If the user's hand is incorrectly positioned, the user will erroneously enter text that must then be undone or deleted before correctly reentering the text. In addition to wasted time, these scenarios can frustrate or otherwise distract the user from accomplishing their work. Also, after months or years of such repetition, the user my develop ailments such as repetitive stress injuries (RSI).
By positioning the trackpad below or adjacent to the keyboard, some computing systems attempt to reduce the time wasted in transitioning between input devices. Though this reduces the distance the user's hand must travel, it still requires the user to move her/his hand away from the home position of the keyboard, thereby introducing the possibility of incorrect hand positioning and wasted time as a result of hand repositioning, loss of on-screen visual focus, and associated background cognitive shifting as mentioned above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single input device that is both efficient in navigating a GUI and also efficient in performing text insertion or typing. There is thus a need for a single input device that properly assimilates and integrates the separate functionality of a keyboard and that of a trackpad. There is further a need to provide enhanced functionality beyond that of a traditional keyboard or trackpad so as to further evolve how one continuously navigates the GUI and performs text insertion operations.